


Ерундовая миссия

by Kk_tze



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze





	Ерундовая миссия

\- Если вы решите принять эту миссию! - на бегу произнес Хант, улепетывая от огромного, злого от того, что ему прострелили глаз, мокрого и воняющего рыбой чешуйчатого чудовища, неплохо, - как выяснилось, - ориентировавшегося по запаху. Из-за этого скрыться от него, петляя, как заяц, не представлялось возможным. Кайдзю уже собрало своим телом все грузовые контейнеры, мимо которых Хант успел пронестись. Достался же ему экземплярчик, да еще и дождь пошел! Что тут было сказать, ночь любви не задалась! А всего лишь требовалось взять у этой твари что-нибудь на анализ ДНК для какой-то правительственной разработки. Егеря на горизонте не ожидалось, а он уже почти выбился из сил. Хант поднажал, влетев в будку охраны порта, в надежде проскочить через окно, когда сзади раздался грохот, и его взрывной волной просто вышвырнуло на улицу вместе с куском стены. Он только и успел, что прикрыть голову руками и, не создавая паники, “вдоль плинтуса” начал отползать в сторону выхода в город.


End file.
